<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance in the Dark by MissJanjie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224449">Dance in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJanjie/pseuds/MissJanjie'>MissJanjie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJanjie/pseuds/MissJanjie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a filled tumblr prompt to incorporate the sentence "If you keep touching me like that, I’m not responsible for what happens next." and the theme 'Trapped During Bad Weather'. (there are a lot more drabbles at my tumblr, missjanjie)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Cox/Jan Sport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jan and Jackie stared out the window, watching the blizzard completely coat the city streets in thick layers of snow. “Looks like you’re spending the night here,” Jan observed, looking up when the lights flickered and adding, “I’ll get some candles on standby.”</p><p>“Is it lame that this type of weather makes me homesick?” Jackie asked, the amount of traffic and people still out and about making him yearn for the peace and quiet that came with the first big snowfall in a small town (specifically just the first one, it snowed far too often in Canada for it to shut things down for long, regardless of how far removed the town was from the nearest city).</p><p>“No, I think that’s sweet,” Jan hummed, placing candles throughout the apartment, then moving behind Jackie, slightly pushing onto his tiptoes to rest his chin on his friend’s shoulder. “If I moved super far from my hometown, I’d probably miss it too.”</p><p>Jackie chuckled softly. “What, you’re not longing for Jersey?” He teased, turning around so his back was to the window and he was facing Jan, arms looping casually around his waist. </p><p>He laughed and shook his head. “It’s a little different when you can just take a subway and Amtrak,” he retorted, relaxing in his arms and reaching up to aimlessly play with his hair. While they were normally so effortlessly affectionate with each other, every movement seemed to hold a different weight.</p><p>“If you keep touching me like that, I’m not responsible for what happens next,” Jackie wasn’t sure what he meant by his own statement, as if it came from part of his subconscious warning both of them that the platonic nature of their relationship threatened to change if they didn’t put distance between them. </p><p>The lights flickered again, and their lips met just as the room around them went black. They were alone in the darkness where nothing would count, letting them give in to what they’d been holding back for the better part of the last few years.</p><p>They stumbled through the darkness, thoughts of lighting the candles or even using their phones not registering in their minds. Their desire to stay close, to keep kissing, was all-consuming, blindly stumbling into the bedroom without bumping into furniture or walls until they fell back on the bed. </p><p>Jackie took his time undoing every button of Jan’s flannel shirt, letting his fingers graze the expanse of exposed skin until he gingerly pushed it off his shoulders, then tugged off his own shirt far less gracefully.</p><p>Part of Jan appreciated the slow, languid speed Jackie worked with, wanting to savor each and every moment of what would be their first time together. But the other part of him was drowned in lust, leaving him eager and impatient, taking off his own jeans before Jackie had the chance to. He could hear him chuckle in response, but he was too far gone to feel any embarrassment.</p><p>“I can take a hint,” Jackie chuckled, speeding up the process by promptly undressing himself and pushing all the clothes onto the floor once none were on either of their bodies. </p><p>Jan giggled softly in response. Luckily, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough for him to both locate his end table and rifle through the drawer until he got his hands on lube and a condom, relieved that he was actually able to think clearly enough to do so. He handed them off to Jackie, then lay in wait with building anticipation. </p><p>But Jackie just couldn’t help himself. He took a moment to simply admire the view, tracing his fingers from Jan’s thighs to his collarbone, letting out a small noise of approval. But then Jan started to get squirmy and impatient again, and he gave in just as quickly, coating his fingers and using them to thoroughly prep him.</p><p>And Jan supposed he couldn’t fault Jackie - he’d never been one to rush anything, maybe it wasn’t that surprising that it translated in the bedroom. By the time he heard the sound of the condom wrapper tearing, however, he had never been more ready for anything. </p><p>Jackie eased his length in, holding still for a moment when he bottomed out. When he began thrusting, he observed the fact that Jan was as loud in bed as he’d privately speculated. The previous near-silence was long gone as Jan’s whimpers and moans filled the empty space. </p><p>Jan was blissfully uninhibited, allowing himself to enjoy every aspect of something he had secretly longed for during many a night alone. He reached out and pulled Jackie in, their bodies pressed up against each other as his nails dug into his back.</p><p>“Fuck, baby,” Jackie grunted, his voice lower and more hoarse than Jan had ever heard it. He buried his head in the crook of his neck, just enough to partially stifle his own moans. One hand was pressing into the bed, the other gripping into his hair, hard enough to make Jan let out a pleased gasp.</p><p>As Jan writhed up against Jackie in time with his thrusts, his fingers kept digging into his shoulder blades, clawing down his back (leaving Jackie particularly grateful that Jan didn’t have nails on). His hips jerked more and more erratically as his orgasm approached, and Jackie picked up on it, thrusting harder and faster until they both hit their peaks within seconds of each other. </p><p>After Jackie pulled out, the cleanup was fast and quiet. Then he got back into bed, he and Jan getting under the covers as they caught their breath. They had both started to speak when the lights flickered back on, causing them to look up, amused at the almost serendipitous timing. </p><p>“That really happened,” Jan giggled, hiding his head against Jackie’s chest. “I’m glad it did,” he added. He was so much more than glad, but his brain had melted into a pool of post-coital bliss, it was a miracle he remembered his own name. </p><p>“It did,” Jackie confirmed, rubbing Jan’s side and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “And um, I don’t think I’m feeling very homesick anymore.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>